Deseo húmedo
by Tsubakiland
Summary: Winry tiene un deseo: besar bajo la lluvia. Y le toca a su novio concederla. Pero, ¿realmente tienen que hacerlo en la acera? EDxWIN- TRADUCCIÓN.


**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, todo es Hiromu Arakawa. Como tampoco me pertenece la historia, yo sólo hago la traducción de la autora "PuppysNrainbows".

**Summary:** Winry tiene un deseo: besar bajo la lluvia. Y le toca a su novio concederla. Pero, ¿realmente tienen que hacerlo en la acera? EDxWIN- TRADUCCIÓN.

* * *

**Deseo húmedo**

—Esto es ridículo –dijo Edward a la evidente anomalía de la última petición de Winry. Desde su último viaje a la ciudad Central, la chica estaba desesperada por hacer algo… ¿Intrépido, debería llamarlo?

La adolecente rubia y de ojos azules frente a él frunció el ceño, colocando sus manos en las caderas.

—Tú dijiste que podíamos hacer lo que quiera esta semana.

Edward gimió, ¿por qué lo tenía que obtener de esa manera? Muy bien, probablemente dijo algo similar. Después de todo, ella estuvo todo el camino a ciudad central sujetando su _automail_, y sólo lo golpeó con su llave una vez. Sin duda se merecía un regalo, pero su petición era totalmente extraña.

—No me refería a cosas estúpidas, Winry.

—No es estúpido, ¿nunca has pensado en algo así? –preguntó Winry, con ojos brillantes. Seguramente cualquier persona pensó en besar bajo la lluvia al menos una vez. Edward incluído.

—En realidad, no. Por que no soy un loco como tú –le señaló Edward casualmente–. Yo pienso que sólo tratas de mojar mi automail.

-

—¿Cómo ocurrió esto? Es borroso para mí (1).

Winry rodó los ojos.

—Bien, está nublado, por lo que empezará a llover pronto. Ahora, quítate los zapatos.

—No me has explicado aún para qué quieres esto –gruñó Edward–. Espera… ¿Estás segura de que no te has golpeado con esa llave?

De alguna manera, Edward dudaba que Winry hubiera escuchado una palabra de lo que dijo, por que ella ya estaba en el suelo tratando de quitarse sus botas.

—Estas son difíciles de desabrochar… –se quejó Winry.

—¡Estamos en el medio de la acera! –dijo Edward frenéticamente, moviendo sus brazos en el aire–. ¿No ves nada malo con la situación?

Winry frunció el ceño. Una vez que logró quitarse las botas, agarró el extremo de las de Edward, y las tiro sobre el césped. Cuidadosamente le quitó las botas de cuero y los calcetines grises. Él sintió algo húmedo golpear su frente.

—Oh, bien, aquí esta la lluvia –dijo Winry animadamente, quitándose el abrigo para sentir la lluvia sobre sus hombros. Los transeúntes que pasaban por las calles les miraban extraños, aunque a Winry no le importó mucho. No por el momento, al menos.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Edward, a lo que a regañadientes hizo lo mismo con ella, presionó los labios apasionadamente contra los de él. ¡Esa chica estaba demente! Pero se sintió agradable; la fría lluvia caía por sus caras y labios. Incluso pudieron sentir el sabor del agua fresca de la lluvia, apenas sintiendo el frío, y consiente de las miradas que estaban recibiendo.

Era maravilloso, Winry no pudo recordad haber hecho algo más audaz. Agarró el pecho de Edward y lo empujo hacia abajo: sobre la acera. Ahora, Edward pudo sentir su sonrojo, empujando suavemente a su loca novia de su pecho.

—¿Qué demonios? —gimió Edward.

Sintió una mano tocar su mejilla, brillantes ojos azules bailaban frente a él.

—¡Mi deseo está completo!

—¿Deseo? ¿Qué deseo? –preguntó Edward confuso.

Winry sonrió débilmente.

—Es el sueño de toda niña besar bajo la lluvia, Edward… Tal vez no en la acera, pero aún así, ¡me siento tan feliz!

Edward parpadeó, en su cara se podía apreciar un suave rosado, incluso como cuando salía con la chica, que a veces era tan rara que lo hacía enrojecer. Tal vez todas las chicas eran extrañas, teniendo esa clase de sueños. Edward se levantó con torpeza, ayudando a Winry también.

—Ahora que lo pienso: esto es realmente vergonzoso –murmuró Winry. Es más, aún había bastante gente mirando asombrados a la joven pareja. Winry siempre había sido la madura, así que estaba un poco alarmada con ella misma. Pero quizás por el sentimiento, las miradas acusadoras valieron la pena.

—La próxima ves, y no es que lo volvamos a repetir –dijo Edward rápidamente–, lo haremos en privado.

—

* * *

¡Konnichiwa! Oh, Dios, es mi primera traducción. Y quiero agradecerle enormemente **PuppysNrainbows** que me permitió traducir su maravilloso fanfic, ¿no lo creen? Pues ha estado muy dulce, y eso. Como ya he dicho: es mi primera traducción (por algo se empieza, y creo que elegí el fic adecuado, por que amé y no me resultó tan difícil), así que no esperen que esté todo perfecto, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que haya quedado bien; por que di todo lo que pude en ello.

OM-E, ¡Espero que les agrade, en verdad! Y (sí, se que sueno repetitiva) quiero agradecerle a Puppys por dejarme traducir su fic y, por supuesto, a ustedes por leerlo. Muchos besos y espero que nos volvamos a ver en el fandom (que por cierto, es la primera vez que hago algo FMA).

Besos, Sophie.

* * *

**(1)**: El verdadero significado de "es borroso para mi" es algo así como 'estoy confundido' o 'no lo entiendo'. No sabía realmente como ponerlo, pero creo que se entiende el significado. De cualquier manera, aquí les deje esta pequeña ayuda.


End file.
